CintaMu Menghantarkanku Pada Kebenaran
by Kaoru-tadashi Hitachiin
Summary: Levy sangat menyukai anime, dia tergila-gila pada seorang tokoh anime bernama Jet. Dia pun tak tahu kalau perasaannya kan membawanya kepada sebuah hal yang dinamakan "kesedihan" / "Aku.. aku baru menyadari.." / "Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu seperti ini, Levy!"
1. Chapter 1

Levy seorang gadis otaku yang menyukai karakter pahlawan dari suatu anime. Tanpa ia sadari, perasaannya itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih..

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail milik Mashima Hiro-_kun_ xD #plak

(bercanda, '_kun_'-nya diganti '_sensei_'^^)

**Genre**: Romance & Drama (mungkin?)

**Warning**: OOC, Typo(s), AU, AT, Gaje, Abal, yang paling penting Banyak dialog & Alur kecepetan.

**Pairing**: Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox

Hola! Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini dengan pair Levy n Gajeel. Sebenarnya kalau author bisa bikin fic multi-chap, akan author buat. Tapi author terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti hal seperti itu. Tapi, mau coba-coba buat fic multi-chap ah~ kalo author tetap tidak ngerti, bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini ya 0,0?

Semoga para readers n reviewers senang dengan karyaku yang aneh ini ^^

**~ + ~ HAPPY READING MINNA ~ + ~**

.

.

.

"Argh… Aku tak akan menyerah! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!."

"Ahahah, kau membuatku tertawa Jet! Silahkan kalau kau bisa!."

"Rasakan seranganku ini!."

**CintaMu Menghantarkanku Pada Kebenaran**

.

.

.

"oh~ Sungguh anime yang menarik! Jet itu laki-laki yang keren."

~ ANIME BOY ~

"Aku takakan menyerah! Kalau aku menyerah sekarang, aku akan menyesal."

~ ANIME BOY ~

"Sungguh , sifatnya yang tak pantang menyerah membuatku terkagum-kagum!."

"Woy! Apa kau melupakanku?."

"Eh.. gomen nee Lu-chan! Aku memang selalu begitu kalau sudah menyangkut Jet!" Ucap Levy yang kembali menghadap ke arah tv.

(Author: Sebenarnya dalam pemilihan pahlawan, author pilih dengan orang yang dekat dengan Levy, yakni Droy & Jet. Saat author mau pilih, yang mana ya? Droy.. Jet.. Droy.. Jet… Akhirnya Author memutuskan Jet sebagai pahlawan dalam anime. Menurut author nama Jet cocok untuk jadi pahlawan^^ lalu.. jadilah Jet(?)

Droy: Jadi aku tak cocok jadi pahlawan ya? T_T)

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, aku ada les. Jaa Le-chan!" Seru Lucy dan keluar dari kamar Levy.

"Jaa nee~" Balas Levy singkat.

~ ANIME BOY ~

"Hah~ Kalau dia seperti itu terus, bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada dunia nyata?."

~ ANIME BOY ~

**Tahun 1932**

Terdapat seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun yang sangat menyukai anime. Dia tergila-gila pada seorang tokoh anime bernama Jet. Sampai ia tak tertarik dengan laki-laki di dunianya sendiri. Ia pun tak tahu, kalau perasaan itu akan membuatnya sedih.

~ ANIME BOY ~

"Hah~ Jet, seandainya kau nyata pasti aku bakal bahagia!" Seru Levy dan mematikan tv-nya. Lalu Levy menengok ke arah jam dinding. "Sudah jam 5sore! Sebaiknya kau mandi supaya segar!." Ucapnya dan pergi mandi. Setelah itu dia pergi tidur.

"Jet~ Nyem-nyem~." Itulah yang diigaukan Levy saat ia tertidur.

Keesokan harinya…..

_SEKOLAH_

"Slamat pagi dunia!."

"Bukan dunia, tapi teman-teman!."

"Uh~ Gajeel! Suka-suka aku dong!. -3-" Gerutu Levy dan menerobos pintu kelas. Tapi tak semudah yang dibayangkan oleh Levy.

"Hei! Beri salam dulu padaku!." Ucap Gajeel dengan menahan Levy dengan menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Levy.

"GAJEEL! Aku tahu kalau aku kecil, tapi jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!." Omel Levy dan kembali menerobos masuk. Gray yang lewat hanya bingung melihatnya.

"Apa aku salah?." Tanya Gajeel pada Gray. "Entahlah?." Jawabnya.

_**Levy P.O.V**_

Huh~~ Gajeel no Baka!

BAKA!

BAKA!

Memang kalau aku kecil bisa diperlakukan seperti itu?

Aku yang sudah duduk dibangku hanya menggerutu sendirian. Sampai Lu-chan datang menghampiriku.

_**End Levy P.O.V**_

"Le-chan! Ohayou^^!."

"Ohayou mo Lu-chan!..."

"Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah kelihatan kesal, Le-chan?."

"Gajeel."

"Ada apa dengannya?."

"DIA! DIA MENGANGGAPKU ANAK KECIL! SEENAK JIDATNYA DIA MEMEGANG KEPALAKU DAN MENAHANKU DI DEPAN PINTU KELAS! MEMANG SIH AKU KECIL DAN PENDEK, TAPI SETIDAKNYA JANGAN PERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI ITU! AKU KAN KESAL JADINYA~ -3-" (Woy! Matiin tuh Caps Lock!) Gerutu Levy panjang lebar.

"A.. ano Le-chan."

"APA!."

"Suaramu terlalu keras, sampai sekelas pasti mendengarnya!." Jelas Lucy.

"Eh?." Tanpa sadar Gajeel sudah berada di depan bangku Levy dan menatapnya.

"Apa?."

Gajeel pun menggendong Levy di sebelah kanan pundaknya (Terserah reader membayangkannya seperti apa) secara tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Levy kaget, Gajeel membawa Levy keluar kelas. Teman sekelas hanya bingung melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

"Tu.. Turunkan aku! Apa maumu? Lepaskan!."

Gajeel menggendong Levy menuju ke sebuah taman sekolah dan meletakannya (Baca: Melemparkannya) ke atas bangku. "A.. Aduh! Gajeel, bisakah kau pelan-pelan? Jangan melemparku seperti itu, sakit tahu!." Ucap Levy dengan sedikit penekana pada setiap kalimatnya.

Karna Levy berisik, Gajeel membekap mulut Levy dengan tangannya "Diam atau kubunuh kau!" Lontar Gajeel yang cukup membuat Levy kaget.

"Kau! Kau tak seperti Jet! Jet itu udah keren, tak pantang menyerah, baik lagi!." Celoteh Levy lagi. Ternyata ancaman Gajeel sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Levy.

"Kau memang aneh!" Seru Gajeel

"Kau jahat! Kau yang aneh! Kau baka! Tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain! Gajeel BODOH!" Teriak Levy.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan itu tak benar. Levy, sebenarnya aku…' Batin Gajeel.

"Kau memang berbeda dari orang yang aku suka!" Seu Levy dan itu membuat Gejeel penasaran.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau suka?." Tanya Gajeel.

"Dia Jet!"

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia tokoh anime!"

"Kau suka pada manusia palsu?"

"Apa maksudmu palsu? Dia itu asli dalam hatiku!" Gerutu Levy dan meninggalkan Gajeel pergi.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kelas!"

_Levy P.O.V again_

Huh -3- Gajeel, dia menganggap kalau Jet itu palsu! Padahal selama ini aku selalu menyukai Jet! Apa salahnya menyukai tokoh anime? Justru aku makin mengenali diri Jet dengan menonton animenya.

Bukan salahku kalau aku seorang otaku. Gajeel bukan seorang otaku, makanya dia tak mengerti perasaanku. Aku terus berjalan menuju ke kelas, tanpa kusadari aku tersandung sebuah batu. Mungkin karna aku sedang emosi, yang paling penting sekarang,,,

"Kya! Tolong aku!"

5detik kemudian baru kusadari, aku jatuh tapi kenapa tak terasa sakit? Aku pun membuka kelopak mataku dan melihat..

"Gajeel?" Ucapku kaget.

"Bagaimana? Tidak sakit bukan?"Ucapnya padaku.

Dia, dia menolongku? Dengan cara melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggangku. Baru kusadari… blush! Aku pingsan!

_**End Levy P.O.V**_

Saat Levy tersadar, ia telah berada di ruang UKS dan melihat Gajeel sedang menunggu di tempat duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku berjudul 'Cara Menjadi Bunga Besi' (Buku apa itu? -_-")

'Gajeel, apa dia yang membawaku kesini? Apa yang kupikirkan tentang Gajeel selama ini tidak benar? Apa sebenarnya Gejeel itu orang baik?' Levy berbatin ria di atas ranjang. Gajeel yang sedari tadi membaca buku menoleh sedikit dan menyadari kalau Levy sudah sadar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Gajeel menutup bukunya dan menaruh ke dalam sakunya. (author: Muat tah?) Gajeel pun mendekati Levy dan melihat wajah Levy memerah seketika. Gajeel pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Levy dan…

"eh.. eh… Apa yang kau…" Perkataan Levy terputus karna tingkah laku Gajeel.

"Kau tidak deman, lalu kenapa mukamu merah ya?" Seru Gajeel yang menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Levy. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa Levy?" Tanya Gajeel. "Aku tak kenapa-kenapa" Ucap Levy memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah.. Makan dulu sana! #plak!" (Author: Bukan itu dialognya! Siapa sih yang nulis? Yang benar ini nih!)

"Sudah.. Kau tak perlu lagi kesal terhadapku,karna aku membawa ini!" Seru Gajeel menunjukkan sebuah..

"Kyaa! Koleksi kaset lama anime yang diperankan oleh Jet! Bagaimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Levy lompat dari kasur dan menyerbu kaset yang berada di tangan Gajeel.

"Bagaimana, kau senang?"

"Tentu! Ini kaset yang selalu kucari, tapi dulu saat aku mau membelinya,kaset itu sudah keburu habis. Lalu.. Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya?" Tanya Levy lagi sambil memeluk kaset tersebut.

"Em.. Sebenarnya…"

_**FLASHBACK 'dalam hati Gajeel'**_

"Hei, kau anak kecil yang disana!"

"Me?" #sok Bahasa Inggris xD

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kaset itu?" Tanya Gajeel pada seorang anak kecil yang memeluk sebuah kaset.

"Ini kutemukan di bangku taman" Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan kaset itu padaku!"

"Kenapa? Kan aku yang menemukan?"

"Serahkan padaku atau…." Ancam Gajeel memasang tampang seramnya.

"I.. Iya!" Anak itu menyerahkan kasetnya dan lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Bagus! Akan kuberikan ini pada Levy. Tapi kalau dia sudah punya bagaimana ya? Yang penting aku sudah berusaha mendapatkannya!" (Author: Itu apanya yang berusaha? Dasar, beraninya jambret anak-anak!

Gajeel: #Mukul pala author pake bakiak

Author: Aw.. T,T

Simon: Rasakan itu!

Author: Hei, kenapa kau muncul disini? Kau akan muncul di fic Fairy Tailku yang berikutnya! Dengan pairing JelZra (Jellal & Erza) yang judulnya '_Kemanapun Kau Pergi, Aku Akan Selalu di Sisimu!_' Wah~ Malah jadi promosi xD. Oh ya, kabar bagus! Author sudah menemukan cara membuat fic multi-chap! Perjuangan author selama ini tak sia-sia! T_T

Levy: Sudah! Lanjutkan ceritanya, aku pengen cepet-cepet happy ending nih!

Author: Kalau jadnya sad ending gimana?

Gajeel: Kau akan merasakan bunga besiku!

Author: Apa itu? #Pura-pura bego

Levy & Gajeel: #Timpuk Author pake lemari

Gajeel: Gomen sangat, authornya memang aneh! Sampai menghabiskan setengah halaman untuk A/N

Levy: Selamat membaca kisahku lagi^^)

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Kau tak perlu tau dari mana aku mendapatkannya"

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Levy dengan tatapan wajah berbunga-bunga.

"Jam.. 6 sore!" Jawab Gajeel santai.

'Apa? Sore sekali, hari ini aku bolos sekolah!"

"Tak masalah kali bolos seklah 1x!"

"Ya sudah! Aku pulang"

"Tunggu! Aku akan mengantarmu!"

"Makasih!"

"Hm.."

Diperjalanan pulang, Levy berjalan di depan sebagai komando petunjuk araj. Dalam pikiran Levy hanya dipenuhi dengan Jet, Jet.. Jet.. Sehingga tanpa ia sadari ia senyam-senyum sendiri. Gajeel yang berjalan di belakang Levy hanya menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya sambil melihat-lihat sekitar perjalanan menuju rumah Levy.

"Nah~ Sudah sampai! Mau mampir sebentar? Menurutku kau lapar karna kau menungguku seharian di UKS" Tawar Levy dan membuka pintu yang nantinya akan dilewati oleh mereka berdua.

"Tidak... aku tidak lapar" Ucap Gajeel menolak tawaran Levy.

Tiba-tiba...

KRUYUUK~~ #Suara apa tuh?

"Hihi!" Levy yang mendengar suara keroncongan perut Gajeel hanya tertawa kecil lalu mendorong tubuh Gajeel pelan kedalam rumahnya. "Sudah, ayo masuk! Akan kubuatkan makanan enak untukmu!" Seru Levy dan membiarkan Gajeel duduk di kursi ruang makan.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ya!" Seru Levy menggunakan celemek.

'M... Kira-kira masak apa ya untuk Gajeel? Sup besi? Habisnya hatinya keras seperti besi. Tapi kan dia manusia! Masa makan besi? Ya dusah, masak ini saja!' Batin Levy dan mempersiapkan bahan dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk memasak.

"Hm..." Gajeel hanya sesekali menengok apa yang dikerjakan oleh Levy sembari kembali membaca buku yang tadi di UKS Gajeel baca.

"Ini.. lali ini.. setelah itu ini... lalu..." Ucap Levy pelan memasukkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

15 menit kemudian terdengar suara geseran kursi. Levy pun menegok ke arah Gajeel "Kau mau kemana?" Serunya berhenti sejenak pada pekerjaannya.

"Mau pulang!" Sepertinya Gajeel sudah bosan menunggu terlalu lama. Gajeel pun melangkah keluar dan langsung ditahan oleh Levy.

"Tidak boleh! Aku sedang memasak untukmu!" Seru Levy dan membentangkan kedua tangannya didepan pintu dengan tujuan supaya Gajeel tidak pulang dulu. Gajeel tak menaggapi hal itu dan mendorong Levy pelan ke samping.

"Kau... KAU HARUS MAKAN!" Teriak Levy dan mengunci pintu keluar.

"Hei... Hei..."

"Kau jahat! Kan aku sudan memasak untukmu, tapi kamu malah mau pulang! Aku kan hanya ingin bals budi karna kamu sudah banyak menolongku hari ini. Apa itu salah?" Runruk Levy dan perlahan air matanya keluar lagi.

"Hei, kenapa nangis? Kamu tidak salah kok, maafkan aku!"

'Ha? Gajeel si beringas #ditabok minta maaf? Ini.. ini membuatku.. Sifatnya yang seperti ini membuatku.. Apa ya? ~o~a #gubrak' Batin Levy dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Gajeel pun kembali duduk dan menunggu...

10 menit kemudian...

"Selesai! Silahkan dicoba Gajeel!" Gajeel pun mencoba masakan tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Lumayan..."

"Baguslah kalau kau suka!" Ucap Levy tersenyum dan itu membuat Gajeel salah tingkah.

"Kubilang lumayan!" Ucap Gajeel sedikit berteriak.

Setelah selesai makan, Levy mengajak Gajeel untuk melihat koleksi komik dan kaset miliknya. "Ini... kaset anime Jet..." Ucap Levy menunjukkan tempan menyimpan kaset. Gajeel perkirakan 'Buset! 15 kaset!'

"Ini rak komik... Tentu tentang anime Jet juga!"

'hm.. 20 komik! Anak ini di otaknya Cuma Jet apa? Harusnya dia memilih mau kaset atau komik! Padahal ceritanya sama saja!. Memang anak ini...'

Levy sekarang mengajak Gajeel untuk meonton film anime. Awalnya Gajeel menolak,tapi akhirnya Gajeel pun ikut menonton juga bersama Levy.

Berberapa menit kemudian, Ayah dan ibu Levy sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya dan mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Levy.

"Levy dimana ya pa?"

"M... Jangan-jangan dia nonton anime lagi! Anak itu memang kebiasaan (_ _)"

"Ya sudah,, Kita cari dikamarnya saja pa!"

Akhirnya orang tua Levy mencari Levy di kamar Levy. Disana mereka melihat Levy sedang tersenyum bersama dnegan seorang laki-laki.

"Su.. SUAMI! o Levy, kau sudah punya suami?" Teriak ayah Levy.

"Kapan kalian jadian?" Teriak Ibu Levy yang tak kalah kerasnya.

Memang Ayah dan ibu Levy sifatnya seperti itu. Gajeel dan Levy hanya termenganga melihanya.

"Eh.. Eh.. EHHH?" Teriak Levy tak kalah kerasnya juga.

'Yare-yare' Batin Gajeel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Akhirnya chapter pertama selesai juga! Kabar bagus! Setelah dicoba-coba, author bisa juga akhirnya mengerti membuat fic multi-chap! Jadi... Nanti kagami di chapter selanjutnya ya!

**Oh ya, author juga minta riview ya!**

**Pencet aja kotak di bawah tulisan ini^^**

**Kritik dan Saran diterima!**

**V**

V

V

**Sankyu!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ohoho~ Akhirnya kagami bisa membuat fic mutli-chap juga Ternyata mendapatkan review itu susah juga ya Kagami mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meriview chap sebelumnya. Kagami jadi semangat untuk menyelesaikan chapter ke-2 ini n,n

Tak perlu berlama-lama, silahkan menikmati chapter ke-2!^^

Fairy Tail miliik Mashima Hiro-sensei^^

.

.

.

~Cerita Sebelumnya~

Gajeel mampir ke rumah Levy untuk makan malam, lalu mereka melihat-lihat koleksi kaset dan komik Levy. Setelah itu Levy dan Gajeel menonton anime bersama, walaupun pada awalnya Gajeel menolak tapi ia akhirnya menerimanya juga. Tanpa disadari orang tua Levy sudah pulang dari kantor dan mencari Levy di kamarnya, lalu…

"Su… SUAMI! Levy sudah memiliki suami!"

"E… Eh.. EH?:

.

.

.

Setelah semua insiden itu berakhir "Hiks… Ternyata kamu bukan pacar Levy" Tangis ayah Levy sambil menggigit sapu tangannya.

"Anakku.. Kau mengecewakan ibu nak T_T" Tangis ibu Levy.

"Ma, Pa, Tapi dia hanya temanku.. Aku mengundang dia mampir kerumah karna ingin balas budi dia telah menolongku" Seru Levy menenangkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Iya tante.. Levy hanya ingin balas budi. Kalau begitu, saya pulang dulu!" Ucap Gajeel dan pergi.

"Sayang sekali ya anakku.. Kalau begitu sudah kuputuskan! Kau harus menjadi pacarnya!" Ucap Ayah Levy mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayah hebat! Ucap Ibu Levy tepuk tangan.

"JANGAN MEMUTUSKAN SEENAKNYA!"

~ ANIME BOY ~

_Keesokan harinya_

"Huh~ Bosen! Kapan sih liburnya? Pingin jalan-jalan nih!" Seru Lucy.

"I.. Iya! Mana musim panas cuacanya ikutan panas lagi!" Ucap Levy mengelap keringatnya.

"Levy! Bagaimana kalau saat liburan kita main ke pantai? Musim panas kan enaknya ke pantai! Disana ayahku memiliki vila. Bagaimana?" Tawar Lucy dengan semangatnya.

"Hanya kita berdua?"

"Tidak, Nanti akan ada 4 orang lagi! Kau lihatsaja ntar!" Seru Lucy mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah!"

~ ANIME BOY ~

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu telah tiba, Levy menyiapkan segala persiapan menginap selama 2minggu. Makanan ringan, permen, pakaian, pakaian*, dan tentunya yang tak boleh ketinggalan adalah bantal tidur Jet! Dan semua kaset lalu komik. Kalau tak ada bantal itu, Levy tak bisa tidur. Cukup banyak barang dan makanan yang harus Levy bawa.

Dan tempat pertemuan mereka di….

_HATLE BUS_

"Teman-teman, aku tiba! Maaf atas keterlambatanku!" Ucap Levy ngos-ngosan.

"Taka apa" Jawab Lucy.

"Juvia dapat mengerti, barangnya memang banyak sih!" Ucap Juvia tersenyum.

DEG… #Suara deg-deg-an siapa tuh?

'Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, Gray, dan…..

"GAJEEL? Kau juga ikut? Aku tak menyangka, kukira kamu tak suka dengan hal yang seperti ini!" Seru Levy kebingungan.

"Iya.. Aku dipaksa" Ucap Gajeel dan menatap ke arah Lucy.

"He..he.. Sudah ayo berangkat!" Tawa Lucy dan menarik Levy dan Juvia ke dalam bis.

Mereka lalu menaiki bis tersebut, di jalan mereka berbincang-bincang dan bercanda bersama. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan mereka pun tiba di tempat. Lalu Lucy menunjukkan letak tempat yang akan mereka tinggali selama 2 minggu. Kamar 1 ditempati oleh perempuan, dan kamar 2 ditempati oleh laki-laki.

Levy, Lucy dan Juvia membereskan peralatan yang mereka bawa dengan rapih supaya saat mereka liburan tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan barang yang berantakan.

Lalu….

"Eh? Apa itu Levy? Juvia ingin lihat!" Ucap Juvia dan mendekat pada Levy. Padahal mereka sedang merapihkan barang masing-masing.

"Ini bantal Jet! Seru Levy tersenyum menunjukkan bantal kesayangannya.

"Wah~ Kau sampai punya benda kesayangan. Kalau Juvia belum punya benda kesayangan, rasanya aneh ya! Harusnya aku memiliki benda kesayanganku sendiri, tapi aku belum memikirkannya" Juvia terucap malu sendiri karna dia tidak memiliki benda yang ia sayangi.

"Itu tak apa Juvi, selagi kita masih memiliki seseorang yang kita sayangi itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh!" Seru Levy.

"Itu benar.. Aku pun mempunyai seseorang yang kusayangi" Ucap Lucy ikut berunding sambil memikirkan Natsu dalam pikirannya.

"Hei Levy, bagaimana kalau kita main di pantai?" Tawar Lucy

"Boleh!"

'Seseorang yang disayangi ya?' Juvia bertarung dengan pikirannya 'Orang yang Juvia sayangi? Ah..? Gray-sama?' batin Juvia dan mukanya pun memerah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Juvia?"

"Juvia tidak apa-apa!" Juvia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah mereka selesai membereskan barang-barang, mereka menuju ke pantai untuk bermain bersama-sama. Disana sudah menunggu Gajeel, Natsu dan Gray yang sedang memainkan pecah semangka. Para gadis pun datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Hai.. Hai.." Sapa Lucy.

"Hallo Dunia!" Seru Lucy.

"Ha, Halo.." Ucap Juvia malu-malu dan melirik kearah Gray.

'K.. Kyaa! Gray-sama telanjang dada!' Juvia berkutik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik kano? Berdua-dua! Aku sama Natsu, Juvia dengan Gray, lalu Levy dengan Gajeel! Jaa~ Kami duluan ya!" Ucap Lucy menarik tangan Natsu.

'Juvia dengan Gray-sama?' Juvia berkutik lagi dengan pikirannya/

"Ayo Juvia!" Ajak Gray mengulurkan tangannya.

"I.. Iya" Ucap Juvia menjawab uluran tangan Gray dengan malu-malu.

"Lalu… Ayo Gajell!" Ucap Levy dan juga menarik tangan Gajeel.

"Hei!"

Mereka pun menaiki kano berdua, NaLu dan GrUvia sudah jalan duluan dan jarak mereka berjauhan. Gajeel dan Levy meaiki kano dan mulai mendayung.

"Biar aku yang mendayung!" Tawar Gajeel.

"Tak perlu, aku ingin mendayung sebuah kano" Tolak Levy.

"Tapi sepertinya kau kesusahan, apa tidak berat?"

"Ti.. Tidak" Ucap Levy bergetar.

"Hah~ Kau tak usah memaksakan dirimu, kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Karna kau perempuan, Levy!"

Levy tersontak kaget dengan ucapan Gajeel itu, baru kali ini Gajeel menganggap Levy sebagai perempuan. Karna biasanya Gajeel menganggap Levy hanya sebagai anak kecil. Levy tahu kalau Gajeel memang orang baik dan sering membantunya, tapi baru kali ini hati Levy bergetar.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan hatiku..? Jet…' Batin Levy terdian. Gajeel pun mengambil dayung yang tadi digunakan Levy dan mulai mendayung. Tak ada pembiacaraan di antara mereka, terjadi keheningan di antara mereka selama beberapa saat.

Sampai Levy memulai pembicaraan "Kau tahu, kau pasti tidak tahu! Karna kau belum pernah merasakannya. Kau tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya Gajeel!" Ucap Levy pelan.

"Jika kau tahu perasaanku, maka kau akan mengerti" Seru Gajeel yang membuat Levy kembali bingung.

Terjadi keheningan lagi diantara mereka berdua, memang.. anak muda jaman sekarang seperti ini ya? Saya sebagai seorang author yang udah tua #plak bingung dibuatnya oleh tingkah mereka. Akhirnya mereka kembali berkumpul di pantai.

Lucy segera menarik Levy da Juvia menjauh dari dari para lelaki. "Bagaimana tadi? Juvia seang kan? Karna bisa berduaan dengan orang yang kau sayangi?" Seru Lucy membuat Juvia blushing.

"Bagaimana Lucy tahu tentang hal itu?" Tanya Juvia kaget bercampur aduk dengan rasa malu.

"Itu sudah kelihatan dari sikapmu!" Ucap Levy tersenyum.

"Sudah,, tak perlu malu-malu. Kita kan sesama perempuan Ucap Lucy lagi.

"Tapi..."

"Lalu Levy, bagaimana dengan kamu?"

Levy terdiam sejenak dan membuat kedua orang yang berada di dekatnya bingung. Lucy pun menyadari sesuatu "Apa si beringas itu membuat masalah? Biar kuhajar dia!" Ucap Lucy main pikir sendiri.

"Ti... tidak Lu-chan! Hanya saja... ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Aku tak kenapa-napa kok!" Seru Levy dan itu membuatnya kembali teringat dengan perkataan Gajeel sebelumnya. 'Jika kau tahu perasaanku, maka kau akan mengerti'Apa sebenarnya maksud dari perkataan Gajeel?' Levy berbatin dengan dirinya.

"Lalu.. Lucy sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Juvia.

"Ah~ kalian tak perlu tahu!" Ucap Lucy gugup.

"Hm?" Juvia dan Levy pun kembali bingung, sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi?. Lalu mereka kembali ke vila karna badan mereka sudah basah terkena air laut. Mereka kembali untuk membersihkan badannya. Sedangkan para lelaki malah tetap bermain di pantai. Seperti tidak ada puas-puanya main basah-basahan. Seperti anak kecil! #ditabok

_Vila_

"Ah~ segarnya~!"

Setelah selesai mereka kebali ke pantai dan tetap saja mereka masih melihat segerombolan laki-laki yang jorok. #plak

"Hei, kaliam mandi! Udah sore!" Teriak Lucy kesal karna dari tadi mereka bertiga tidak selesai-selesai main di pantai. Dengan sangat kecewa mereka pun kembali ke vila untuk bebersih diri. Sedangkan para gadis tetap di pantai untuk menyusuri tepi pantai sambil berbincang-bincang tentang apapu yang dapat mereka bicarakan.

"Apa kalian tahu? Aku pingin sekali melihat kembang api bersama dengan orang yang kusukai di sini. Tapi itu tak mungkin ya..." Ucap Levy yang membuatnya bersedih.

"Levy..."

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

Mungkin aku tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanmu sekarang, karna kau menyukai manusia yang tidak ada didunia ini. Maka dari itu kau harus berubah, Levy...

Aku pun menenangkan Levy supaya ia tak bersedih lagi. Apakah dia sudah menyadarinya ya?

Aku pun kembali mengajak Levy dan Juvia berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih Levy, Juvia juga ikut membantuku. Aku terus bejalan menyusuri pantai tersebut sampai menemukan sebuah hutan.

_**End Lucy P.O.V**_

"Hei, lihat! Hutan itu bercahaya!" Seru Lucy

"A.. Apa kita mau melihat hutan bercahaya itu?" Tanya Juvia pada Lucy.

"Boleh tuh! Besok kita buat permainan di hutan ini aja!" Usul Levy.

"Boleh juga! Ayo kita lihat rute jalan hutannya dulu, biar nanti kita tak tersesat!" Ucap Lucy bersemangat.

"Ayo... Kita telusuri hutan ini!" Ucap Juvia.

Mereka bertiga kelihatan bersemangat untuk menyusuri hutan itu, apa sebenarnya permainan yang mereka pikirkan ya? Mereka pun memasuki hutan itu.

"Hutan ini kelihatan seram ya Ucap Juvia.

"Tenang saja Juvia, hantu itu tak ada, Juvia" Jelas Levy.

"Iya, tenang saja..."

Mereka terus memasuki hutan itu lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Walaupun mereka kelihatan senang, tapi mereka tidak tahu akan ada bahaya yang mengancam seseorang dari mereka bertiga.

"Apa kau sudah kepikiran permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan besok!" Tanya Lucy

"Belum..."

"Apa sudah terpikirkan Juvia?"

"Sama sekali tidak!" Ucap Juvia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu mereka terus berbincang dan mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Iya kan Juvia?" Ucap Levy dan menengok ke arah Juvia.

"Ju, JUVIA!"

Juvia terpisah dari mereka berdua, Levy dan Lucy kaget dan tentu saja khawatir. Gimana kalau Juvia ketemu dengan hewan bbuas? Atau dia jatuh ke jurang? Jangan memikirkan hal aneh! Mereka pun kembali ke vila untuk meminta bantuan kepada para lelaki untuk mencari Juvia.

"TEMAN-TEMAN!" Teriak Lucy dengan kencangnya.

Hosh.. hosh.. Mereka berdua kehabisan nafas karna mereka berlari dari hutan sampai vila, dan itu cukup menguras tenaga mereka?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Dimana Juvia?" Gray menyadari kalau Juvia tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Itu masalahnya!" Ucap Levy.

"Juvia hilang di hutan!" Ucap Levy.

"A.. Apa?" Teriak mereka bertiga kaget. Gray pun langsung lari keluar dan mulai mencari Juvia. Kenapa Gray sebegitu pedulinya pada Juvia? Apa dia memiliki perasaan khusus? Lanjut saja ceritanya.

Sementara itu Gajeel, Levy, Natsu dan Lucy masih terdiam. Sampai Levy mendekat pada Gajeel.

"Aku akan mencarinya membantu Gray!" Ucap Gajeel.

"Kalau kau bisa melakukannya, akan kuberikan kau pujian!" Ucap Levy tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Ucap Gajeel dan pergi.

"Aku juga!" Ucap Natsu menyusul Gajeel.

Apakah Juvia dapat ditemukan? Bagaimana keadaan Juvia setelah ditemukan? Siapa yang akan menemukan Juvia terlebih dulu? Sebenarnya ada perasaan apa Gray terhadap Juvia?

Semua pertanyaan ini akan terjawab pada chapter ketiga. Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya^^

**To Be Continue**

Jangan lupa berikan Author semangat melanjutkan cerita melalui riview ya^^

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat datang di chap-3!^^ Kali ini semoga para readers juga menyukainya, karena ini adalah chapter terakhir dalam fic ini. Kagami lagi deg-deg-an nih! Besok, hari sabtu ada pengumuman kelulusan! Doa-kan author ya supaya author bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan masuk ke SMK yang akan dituju author. #Wah~ Ternyata author masih anak-anakXD

Dari pada author curhat mulu, selamat menikmati cerita ini~ Jangan lupa tinggalkan riview ya!

Fairy Tail milik Mashima Hiro-_sensei^^_

**_Cerita Sebelumnya_**

Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, Natsu, Juvia dan Gray pergi berlibur ke sebuah pantai. Disana mereka bersenang-senang, suatu sore Levy, Lucy dan Juvia mengelilingi pantai dan melihat hutan dan menyusuri hutan itu untuk besok pergi bermain disana. Sampai ditengah hutan, tiba-tiba Juvia hilang! Bagaimana Ini?

"Juvia hilang di hutan!"

"A.. Apa?"

"Aku akan mencarinya membantu Gray!"

"Aku juga!"

**CintaMu Menghantarkanku Pada Kebenaran**

**Chap-3**

.

.

.

**Gray P.O.V**

Aku berlari mencari Juvia di dalam hutan karena aku khawatir padanya. Mungkin di antara pembaca sekalian tahu dengan perasaanku ini, karena memang kelihatan dari sifatku. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan diriku asal Juvia selamat.

Aku mengitari hutan entah dimana itu, penerangan di hutan itu kurang karena sekarang sudah gelap. Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak membawa senter? Untung masih ada cahaya bulan yang menerangi sedikit tempat yang kulewati.

Aku terus mencari Juvia dan aku mendengar suara!

"Tolong~ Juvia butuh bantuan!" Teriak seseorang entah dari mana.

Apakah itu Juvia? Mana mungkin! Arah suara itu berasal dari sebuah lobang yang lumayan dalam! Masa Juvia bisa berada disana? Tapi dari pada aku menyesal, lebih baik kuperiksa saja, Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya!

**End Gray P.O.V**

Gray pun menuju ke sebuah lubang itu "Juvia! Apa kau disana?" Tanya Gray setengah panik. "G... Gray-_sama_?" Seru Juvia setengah takut.

"Iya, ini aku Juvia!" Seru Gray dan berusaha menolong Juvia, tapi...

GUBRAK!

Gray ikut terjatuh ke dalam lobang yang curam itu, "Aduh~" Rintih Gray. Gray baru menyadari kalau ia terjatuh. Kalau mereka jatuh, maka dari itu siapa yang akan menolong mereka?

"Gray_-sama _baik-baik saja?" Tanya Juvia di sela kesakitannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya kau tidak?" Tanya Gray dan akhirnya mengetahui bagian mana yang membuat Juvia merasa sakit.

"Kakimu sakit?" Tanya Gray lagi.

"I... Iya! Tadi saat Juvia jatuh ke lubang ini, kaki Juvia terkilir. Juvia jadi tak bisa bergerak sekarang. Gray_-sama_ bagaimana ini? Siapa yang akan menolong kita?" Tanya Juvia khawatir.

"Kamu tak perlu khawatir, pasti nanti akan ada yang menemukan kita. Mungkin saat itu kita sudah menjadi tenggkorak disini!" Seru Gray dengan nada putus asa.

PLAK

Juvia menampar pipi Gray dan mulai menagis "Kau tidak boleh putus asa seperti itu, Gray-_sama!_ Pasti kita akan selamat dari sini! Jangan mudah menyerah" Ucap Juvia menahan tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku Juvia. Tapi sebelum kita selamat ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. _Aishiteru_ Juvia!" Ucap Gray yang membuat Juvia menangis dengan deras kembali.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang! Aku mau tidur dulu sebentar. Rasanya capek lari-lari mencarimu. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, karena sekarang kamu telah berada di sampingku, Juvia! Selamat tidur!" Ucap Gray lagi dan ia pun tertidur. Juvia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gray tadi.

'Kita pasti akan selamat Gray_-sama'_ Batin Juvia.

Juvia pun ikut tertidur dan menunggu seseorang yang akan menyelamatkan mereka nantinya. Selang 1 jam setelah kejadian itu dan sekarang adalah pukul 9 malam terdengar suara panggilan yang memanggil Juvia.

"JUVIA!" Teriak Natsu.

"Juvia! Dimana kamu?" Teriak Gajeel setelah Natsu.

Gray pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendengar suara panggilan dan Gray berpikit itu adalah Natsu dan Gajeel. "Aku disini!" Teriak Gray.

"Hah? Suara Juvia jadi laki-laki?" Natsu syok mendengarnya.

"Bukan bodoh! Itu suara Gray, mungkin Gray sudah menemukan Juvia terlebih dahulu" Ucap Gajeel memukul kepala Natsu.

"Gray! Kau ada dimana? Uhuk" Natsu berteriak lagi dan itu membuat tenggorokannya kering. Sepertinya Natsu sudah mulai kehausan.

"Aku disini!"

"Disini, dimana bodoh?" Teriak Natsu lagi.

"Di lubang yang dalam! Kau pasti dapat melihatnya" Teriak Gray.

Natsu pun melihat lubang itu dan beranggapan bahwa lubang itu cukup dalam. Mungkin pernah ada raksasa yang menginjakkan kakinya disana. #plaked.

"Bagaimana kita menaikan mereka?" Tanya Natsu pada Gajeel dan sudah melihat Gajeel memegang tali tambang di tangannya.

"Kita mau main tarik tambang?" *pertanyaan bodoh -8-

"Buat menarik mereka keluar lah~ Emang buat apa lagi? Disaat begini kamu masih bisa bercanda aja!" Omel Gajeel dan menaruh Tali tersebut ke dalam lubang itu. Gray lalu menggendong Juvia di tangannya dan memegang tali tambang itu.

Natsu dan Gajeel pun menarik tali itu dan mengeluarkan mereka dari lubang tersebut. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan menuju vila Lucy, Gray menggendong Juvia karena Juvia masih tertidur. Juvia yang sudah terbangun hanya berbatin ria 'Gray_-sama_" Batin Juvia dengan hati gembira. Juvia pun tertidur kembali di punggung Gray.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di vila dan mendapat sambutan tangisan dari Levy dan Lucy. "Juvia~ Untung kamu selamat!" Tangis Levy dan Lucy sembari memeluk Juvia.

"Aku baik-baik saja teman-teman~" Ucap Juvia pelan. Lalu Levy dan Lucy membawa Juvia ke kamar untuk membalut kaki Juvia yang terkilir dengan perban. Sedangkan para lelaki yang masih di luar saling berbincang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Juvia terlebih dahulu? Padahal kan di hutan itu gelap loh~ Udah malem lagi!" Ucap Natsu sedikit menggoda-goda Gray.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku mendengar suaranya!" Cercah Gray.

"Lalu... Kenapa kau juga ikut di dalam lubang itu bersama dengan Juvia?" Gajeel pun ikut-ikutan menggoda Gray.

"Tentu saja aku ikutan jatuh! Sudah, aku mau tidur dulu!" Ucap Gray dan pergi. "Tunggu!" Tahan Gajeel dan Natsu.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau bau!" Ucap Natsu. Dilanjutkan dengan Gajeel "Kau harus mandi dulu sebelum berbaring di ranjang" Lanjut Gajeel dan dibales dengan gerutuan Gray. Tapi Gray tetap saja melakukan apa yang dikatakan mereka.

Kembali lagi kepada keadaan para gadis. Levy sedang membalut kaki Juvia yang terkilir dan Lucy memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Maafkan aku ya Juvia, karena kami terlalu asik membicarakan game untuk besok kami jadi tidak tahu kalau kita terpisah" Ucap Lucy meminta maaf.

"Itu bukan salah kalian~" Ucap Juvia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu karena aku sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada kalian karena mmembuat kalian khawatir." Lanjut Juvia lagi.

"Sudah. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Besok kita akan kembali bersenang-senang lagi kan Juvia?" Ucap Levy tersenyum.

"I.. Iya^^" Juvia pun ikut tersenyum.

Dari balik pintu terdapat seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. "Itu bagus kan, Levy!" Orang itu pun kembali ke ruang tidurnya.

Keesokan harinya, sudah menjadi hari yang menyenangkan kembali bagi mereka berenam. Levy menonton kaset anime Jet sendirian. Sedangkan yang lain bermain di pantai lagi, mereka terlihat senang. Sampai saat Levy sedang seriu-seriusnya menonton, tiba-tiba Gajeel mematikan dvd-nya.

"Hei?" Levy melihat Gajeel dan menahan emosinya "Apa maumu sekarang, dulu kau menghina Jet. Sekarang kau mematikan dvd yang kutonton. Apa aku salah melakukan hal yang aku suka?" Ucap Levy penuh dengan emosi.

"Kau memang tidak salah melakukan hal yang kau suka. Tapi perasaanmu yang menyukai Jet itu akan membuatmu menjadi bersedih!" Ucap Gajeel dengan penuh serius.

"Seperti yang kamu tahu, aku menyukai Jet! Walaupun apapun terjadi, aku tetap menyukainya!" Ucap Levy mulai dengan nada berteriak.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau akan semakin menderita!" Teriak Gajeel, Gajeel berusaha mengeluarkan Levy dengan perasaannya yang sudah tak benar itu. Karena Gajeel peduli pada Levy!

"Tak apa aku menderita! Asal Jet selalu ada di hatiku!" Ucap Levy menangis. Sudah sekian kalinya Levy menangis karena Gajeel. Memang Gajeel laki-laki beringas! #ditabok.

"Kau memang keras kepala! Aku sedang mengeluarkanmu dari kegelapan!" Kali ini Gajeel merasa kesal.

"Aku tetap tak peduli... Walaupun Jet itu tak nyata..." Perkataan Levy terputus karena Levy menyadari suatu hal. "Aku... Aku baru menyadari kalau perasaanku tak akan bisa tersampaikan! Karena dia tak nyata!" Lanjut Levy.

"Ke.. Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Tangis Levy.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu tenggelam pada perasaanmu yang membuatmu sedih karenba menyukai tokoh anime, Levy! Karena aku menyukaimu, asal kau tahu itu!" Ucap Gajeel yang membuat Levy tersontak kaget.

"Kau jangan bersedih, selama masih ada aku tumpahkanlah kesedihanmu pada diriku Levy. Aku akan selalu ada untuk dirimu!" Ucap Gajeel dan memeluk Levy. Levy hanya menangis dalam pelukan Gajeel.

Sedangkan terdapat 4 orang yang melihat mereka dari luar, lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cinta Gray dan Juvia?

_**FLASHBACK**_

Di sebuah pantai saat senja hari, Juvia menemui Gray. Juvia akan memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Gray saat mereka jatuh ke lubang.

"Gray_-sama_ sebenarnya dari dulu Juvia juga menyukaimu" Ucap Juvia dengan malu-malu.

"Itu bagus!" Seru Gray dan memeluk Juvia.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Akhirnya liburan pun selesai, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi sebelum mereka pulang, Levy membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Lucy 'Aku akan memulai hidup baru tanpa Jet dihatiku, walaupun aku tetap akan mengoleksi animenya. Sekarangada orang baru dihatiku, dia keras kepala seperti besi' Bisik Levy dan pergi mendekat ke araj Juvia. Sepertinya Levy juga ingin memberi tahukan hal yang sama pada Juvia.

'Baguslah, kau sudah berubah Levy! Sepertinya Gajeel yang membuatnya seperti itu' Batin Lucy tersenyum.

"Hei, Lucy! Jangan bengong saja! Ayo kita pulang!" Seru Natsu memanggil Lucy dari jarak 3meter (Author: Mungkin jaraknya tak perlu disebutkan ya -w-)

.

.

.

_SEKOLAH_

"Selamat pagi dunia!" Seru Levy.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bukan dunia! Tapi teman-teman!" Ucap Gajeel lagi.

Gajeel kembali menahan Levy di depan pintu kelas, tapi kali ini berbeda reaksinya. Levy menerobos pintu dan meninggalkan Gajell.

"Biarin! Week ;p" Ejek Levy dan meninggalkan Gajeel.

"Hei!"

'Aku harus berterima kasih karena CINTAMU MENGHANTARKANKU PADA KEBENARAN, GAJEEL!"

~End~

Ohoho~ Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga! Entah kenapa kagami merasa ini fic terpendek dalam cerita ini. Mungkin karena ini sudah pengakhiran makanya jadi tak punya ide lagi.

Oh ya, Kagami mau balas riview yang tak bisa kagami balas melalui PM^^

**Sadsa:**

Iya, hehe.. Di cerita fairy tail pair NaLu pasti akan kubanyakin kok^^ Tapi karna ini pairnya GaLev, jadi tak terlalu banyak perannya^^ Sankyu udah riview^

**Plue-chan:**

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan arigatou karena sudah meriview fic aneh author. Benarkah? Padahal author tak membuat fic humor. Tapi banyak yang bilang fic ini humor! Sama, aku juga suka pair GaLe, NaLu, JelZra sama GruVia.

Yap! Terima kasih karena sudah membaca, ucapan sayonara dariku! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak melalui riview ya^^

Jaa~

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
